Connected By Fate
by The Apprentice Of Time
Summary: Legend says, you see your own string of fate when of age. It happens to be so that InuYasha and Kagome are fated by the red string unfortunately they don't get along well. When people that have a distaste for one another get chained to each other by the red string in an unbreakable bond. Will they be chained for life or will they learn to love? InuKag, SanMir, SessKagur. Disclaim!
1. Waiting for you

Hello! Those who have seen or read my story for Kagome in wonderland, I present to you another story. Yup. Do you like stories (?) because I do!

I disclaim because I truly _**DO**__** NOT OWN**** INUYASHA!** _And I am not Rumiko in disguise, If i was then I wouldn't say disclaim.

Anyway, yours truly, the apprentice.

* * *

**Thursday, March 1st (12:00)- **

Kagome sighed looking at the timer implanted on the skin of her wrist.

**1 day 1 hour 27 minutes 32 seconds**

_In precisely 1 hour, 27 minutes and 32 seconds of tomorrow, I will meet him; my soul mate. Everyone ever to be born has a timer since birth. It counts down when you will meet your Soul mate. When it gets to_ _0 days, 0 hours, 0 minutes, 0 seconds, My timer will disappear and I will be of age. When I am of age, The red string of Fate will appear and bind me and my soul mate for eternity._

Just the thought of finding her soul mate, her other half, her life partner...it made her heart beat faster.

Kagome wasn't one of the prettiest girl's around or so she thought. She had raven black hair that was wild at the tips and grew down to her back. She had her mother's chocolate brown eyes and her (deceased) father's smile that could light up the room. Kagome was 5 ft 1 in., which was kinda small for a 17 year old. Despite her height she was well-built and sweet which made her an easy target for guys.

Kagome sighed. She never thought the time for her red string would be so soon.

* * *

**Friday, March 2nd, (1:27)** -

Kagome was wearing her hair down with a blue mudkip shirt and skinny jeans. She had black converse and a satchel as her accessories. Kagome was never one for dressing stylish but,most people said that it came to her naturally.

She was walking around a fountain park thinking about how her life would change when the timer ran out.

**0 days 0 hours 0 minutes 32 seconds**

_32 seconds?! My heart is racing my palms shed a bit of sweat and there are butterflies in my stomach._

**30 seconds**

_Butterflies? It feels more like moths. Moths eating up my stomach like leather. Feels Terrible..._

**25 seconds**

_Oh no...nobody is coming. He's not gonna be here. Coulda worn a sweater. Shoulda known he'd stand me up. Woulda not come here if I knew he would stand me up._

**15 seconds**

_Maybe I'll go home. But, mom would be disappointed if I did. She'd say I never went through with it._

**10 seconds**

_My heart is spinning now too._ _Perfect._

**5...**

_This is_ _it._

**4...**

_I'm gonna do it_

**3...**

_What's it gonna be like? A knight in shinig armor?_

**2...**

_Doesn't matter I'm gonna meet_ _him_

**1...**

_My soul mate_

**0...**

Kagome expected something to blow up for some strange reason, as if her timer were a bomb. But, the only thing that happened was the timer with the gray numbers disappeared. Then a red string formed around he index finger unveiling itself as a hansome hanyou with silver hair and dog ears approach her. He wore a red T-shirt, baggy jeans and black cnverse, just like her.

"Hey wench, what's your name?" He said bluntly.

_So much for a knight in shining armor. _"K-Kagome." She said nervously.

"Well, I'm InuYasha."

_InuYasha. Huh._

InuYasha's hands were at his sides and she noticed the red string connected to his right index finger.

_Yup. He's the one. _

Kagome tried her very hardest not to groan.

"Keh. Don't get in my way, Ka-go-me." He said teasingly.

"I should be saying the same." Kagome replied smartly.

InuYasha's ears twitched uncomfortably as he walked away.

_He probably hates me. No matter, I hate him too._

* * *

_(InuYasha's POV)_

_She probably hates me. Who cares? Not me because I feel the same!_

Just then InuYasha's ears twitched uncomfortably for the second time as he heard it.

_Bzzzzt!_

InuYasha's head whipped around as he felt a burn of electricity from the red string as it was shrinking and now glowed bright red. Kagome stopped as she noticed it too. As the red string was shrinkng, Kagome and InuYasha were being pulled towards each other. Then, with one final and large tug the string shrunk 5 ft! InuYasha was thrown at Kagome.

**(2:08)**

and when the fuzziness cleared out of his head, and he found that he was supporting himself from falling onto Kagome. Then when she came back to earth, she pushed him off of her.

"Hentai!" she screeched clutching her shirt.

"No, it's not like that wench! Besides, who'd want to make a move on someone like you?" InuYasha said offensively.

"How dare you!" Kagome then picked up her hand and struck it across InuYasha's face.

_Bzzt!_

The string jerked and shrunk a foot and they were now just 2 ft apart from each other.

_Great...stuck to a bitch like this. For how long? Oh wait, the rest of my fucking life._

Kagome groaned.

_What's wrong now?_

He looked over to see her leg bruised badly because of the fall. He could understand why. His strength was five times that of a human. Falling on her **had** to hurt.

"Can you walk?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know." Kagome replied, this time without a smart attitude.

InuYasha caused her leg to be busted up, he might as well help her. He got up, bent down and scooped her up carrying her, princess style. "Where do you live?"

"Higurashi shrine."

He started walking in the southwest direction towards her house.

* * *

(Kagome's POV)

After ten minutes of InuYasha running with her, they finally arrived at her house.

_He certainly runs fast, it usually takes me thirty minutes just to get from the park to here. Now, all I have to do is get InuYasha out of here before Mom finds him._

Kagome's mom would get all weepy that someone is meant for her daughter, then she'll make him commit his life to making Kagome happy.

_It'll be a fucking trainwreck if she finds out about this rude asshole being my soul mate and all._

As Kagome climbed off of the Inu-Hanyou's back, She heard a slam at the door and groaned.

_Mom._

"Kagome~! How did it go?"

"Umm, mom, it went..."

_How am I gonna explain this to Mom? Her heart will break if she knows that it went terribly wrong! Or worse! She'll start acting like an unstable demon and claw his eyes out! Oh, how I fear for this hanyou._

But instead a rather intimidating voice soothed her mother's curiossity. "It all went fine Ms. Higurashi."

"O-Oh, well thats wonderful!" ms. Higurashi squealed like a fangirl with sempai and tackle hugged InuYasha. "I-I knew she would find someone."

_I knew she would say that. Typical._

"M-mom, stop jumping on my mate! You're gonna scare him."

"Oh, don't be silly Kagome! I'm not gonna scare him."

Kagome sighed. Her mom **really** needed to calm down.

"Well~! Why don't we have him stay for lunch, and dinner and forever!" Ms. Higurashi squealed

"Sorry to disappoint you mom but, he's got a life of his own." Kagome stood in his defense because he was too busy getting huggle attacked by Ms. Higurashi.

"Yeah" InuYasha said after Ms. Higurashi stopped suffocating him. "My brother would be mad if I stayed away longer than three days. Plus, I have work."

InuYasha got up from the ground, dusting off his jeans and started to part with the two women. But, he felt a tug at his hand because the red string wouldn't let him go no more than two feet away from Kagome.

"What the?" He said. For the first time in his 200 years, he was puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. She obviously couldn't hide her curiosity.

"Oh, well that usually happens with the red string when one person feels hatred or a strong angry emotion at the other." Ms. Higurashi answered.

InuYasha and Kagome stared at her blankly.

_Had she seen through our ploy?_ Kagome wondered desperately.

"Oh well! Must be acting up, sometimes it does that."

"Umm, yeah, it's probably acting up, it happens between my brother and his mate somewhat often."

"Do they hate eachother?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Umm...N-no!, they love eachother so-so much!"

_He's clearly lying. And I doubt that thered string 'acts up'._

"Anyway, from the looks of it, your red string won't let you two go anywhere that's away from eachother, so~..." she trailed off to show them her excited smile. "So~ that means you get to stay for the day!"

_So help me kami-sama._

* * *

Notes from the author~!

On the next chapter - InuYasha staying for lunch...and dinner...and the night..., heh heh, goodluck you two!

Kagome:_ how am i gonna bathe?! Or sleep?!_

InuYasha:_ What did I do to deserve this? Kami is just fuckin' with my head today._

Thankyou for reading the first chapter of - Connected by fate


	2. Problematic day

**Author here! Hi and sorry for not posting soon enough. **

**Also, a disclaim is in order! yup! If I did own InuYasha Sango and Kagome would be not only kind and fiery, but overly sarcastic.**

**I don't own InuYasha though but, I did write this fanfic! So enjoy~**

**Special thanks to -**

_Nadia -__Wow I really love ur plot PLZ keep going this is very intrugiting :) ! :O_

_KARI D XD - _COOL! :D

**Thankyou Nadia and Kari, as thanks, this is for you!**

* * *

_Why? Why him of all people? Why did mom have to see him?_ Kagome wondered while her mom cooked the day's dinner.

"Steak is on me tonight!" Ms. Higurashi said mischievously as she winked at Kagome.

"Umm, that's fine by me….." InuYasha stated.

"Nobody was asking you!" Kagome hissed

_List of his faults –_

_- Stupid_

_- Arrogant_

_- Rude_

_-Obsessive_

_-Selfish_

_Basically sums him up….._

"Oh Kagome! You're not the only one whom I want to support!"

"Yeah, support. 'Cuz you're **amazing** at that."

"I am?" Ms. Higurashi said nervously.

_You can see right through her. She obviously wants to make a good impression._

"I already think you are…..you giving us all this hospitality…..no wonder Kagome is a nice one!"

_Ok, so he's not a total loss. He's good at acting the part._

"Oh is Kagome lucky! Such a kind and handsome young man she has…" Ms. Higurashi trailed off as she looked into the distance.

Kagome blushed at her mother's words. _I never realized it but, InuYasha is kinda cute. _Kagome stared at his perfect face admiring his purely golden eyes. His silver, white hair trailed down his strong back and she noticed the fluffy dog ears poking through his hair. Without thinking she reached forward from across the table and gently wrapped her dainty fingers around the fuzzy ears.

"What are you…?" InuYasha questioned.

"Real? These are real?" She breathed.

"Of course they are! I thought you knew!" He said a little impatiently.

"I'm sorry, I guessed I never noticed." Kagome giggled. When Kagome giggled, it was a real giggle. Not the chuckles smiles and giggles she performed for her overly optimistic mother. Kagome giggled for real only because the ears were very cute and very real.

Right then and there, Ms. Higurashi set the plates down and pushed in an extra chair next to Kagome. Even though three hours had passed, the string was still allowing only 2ft of distance. InuYasha, now sitting next to Kagome, stared awestruck at the glimmering brown steak in front of him.

"So InuYasha tell me about you." Ms. Higurashi said innocently.

After dinner, everything started to fall into place until Kagome realized her routine.

_Oh god, I need to bathe. How the hell am I supposed to bathe? And what about sleeping? This damn string!_

"InuYasha?"

"Yes?"

"How are we going to bathe?"

InuYasha's eyes went blank as he took in her worried words.

"Oh god no."

"I threw out my old swim suit last week and you don't have one..."

After a few moments of silence, and nervous glances at each other, Kagome finally built up the courage to speak up.

"Well, we are mates...and we have no choice..."

"Usually the male would come up with a conclusion like that...are you that desperate?" InuYasha said, his cheeks glowing bright red.

"What?! No, of course not! Why are you?!"

"No! It's just you had assumed the impossible. Well, it's not impossible so..." InuYasha glanced at the nervous Kagome and saw her cheeks turn from a fluorescent pink to a rosy red. He twitched uncomfortably as she averted her eyes from the bathroom door to him.

"S-so?" She choked out.

"What? It's not like I would try anything!" He growled his face bathed in bright red. "Besides, who'd want someone like you?" He mumbled darkly.

"The guys at school." She defended. Kagome thought she wasn't all that to look at but, she didn't want to hear it from him, her soul mate of all people.

InuYasha growled. He felt this odd sensation in his chest that was burning with the fire of a thousand suns. He didn't know what the hell this feeling was but, it was probably because of the disturbing thought of those young men's minds. Then Kagome interrupted his thoughts with words that made the decision.

"We have no choice."

"We have no choice." InuYasha repeated.

"Promise you won't try anything."

"Promise."

"Ok then, when mom goes out with her friends tonight, we shall do it."

"We are really doing this, aren't we?"

"Sadly."

* * *

Within an hour, Kagome's mom had left with her friends to mall. It was time. With her heart beating a mile, and her face as red as a ripe strawberry, there was no way she could hide her nervousness. You wouldn't be able to either if you had to bathe and sleep with a sexy male whom you can't get more than 2ft away from.

"Kagome holding two towels and a sponge marched into the bathroom with InuYasha on her heels. She looked at the seemingly small bath tub before she heard InuYasha speak.

"This can't work, not with that."He said smartly.

"Then we will have to use the bath house."

"Bath house? You have a bath house?"

"Yes, my mom and I own a shrine, sometimes guests stay here too."

"Does that mean there's a small inn?"

"Actually it's more of a four-roomed guest house. It has a small lobby with a reception desk, kitchen and a bathroom for each room."

"Seems impressive."

"It is. So lets go."

Kagome led the way moving fast hoping that she could just get the bath over with. After stepping outside the house, Kagome trotted over to a gate and unlocked it. She came to a dress room.

"Don't look."

"Keh!"

"Look, and i'll skin your body and bury it under my floorboards."

"I won't, wench!"

Kagome slowly started to lift up her shirt, intersecting her arms, in the meanwhile pulling InuYasha more towards her.

"I thought I told you not to look!" Kagome hissed with a scornful look.

"I wasn't you're pulling me!"

As Kagome finally took her shirt off, Inuyasha started to take his off as well. This caused Kagome to spin and fall onto InuYasha's shoulder.

"Hey!" She squealed.

"I swear it wasn't my fault!"

After 15 minutes of twisting and turning, Kagome and InuYasha were finally stripped of all clothing. Kagome snatched up her towel, blushing furiously after InuYasha caught a small glance at her exposed self. She threw InuYasha a towel to cover himself as she opened the sliding door. She stepped into the hot water and sat down with InuYasha's back to hers. Thankfully, the water reached over her chest making her somewhat 'unexposed'. Then she realized her towel was drenched from top to bottom because she had worn it over herself when settling down into the baths.

_I have the worst luck ever, don't I?_ she thought with self-pity.

* * *

(InuYasha's pov)

After sitting back to back with his awkward mate, Kagome, he started to just look at his surroundings. In the middle of the back section was a waterfall spewing with the hot mineral water. Glistening rocks created a small pool where the sparkling water overflowed into the bath. It was huge.

_I sure am a lucky bastard! But, I wish I could be alone. Her attached to me, is just nerve-wrecking. Especially in the fucking baths!_

The thought of Kagome sitting naked there behind him, turned his face a bright rosy red.

_Thats just fucking great._

"Hey, InuYasha?"

"What is it,_** this**_** time?!**"

"How are we gonna sleep?"

_Oh, that did it._ InuYasha nearly had a nosebleed.

"Didn't you think of a solution already?" He hissed.

"I didn't think you would be unprepared!" She shot back.

"Well I never thought of that! So thanks for telling me, somewhere over the fucking rainbow!"

"You should have thought of that yourself, dumbass!"

_So now it's battle of the name-calling?_

"Sociopathic bitch!"

"Brainless Fucktard!"

"Bloody whore!"

"Damn Shithead!"

_That did it!_ InuYasha turned around to say something to her face.

"Why you-!" He yelled as his angry eyes turned to blank ones.

_Uh-oh.__ Boobs._

"AHHHH! HENTAI!" She screamed slapping him hardcore.

_This was obviously not a very good day. _InuYasha thought to himself.

* * *

After the bathroom catastrophe, Kagome wasn't so eager to be near InuYasha. But, normaly after a bath, comes Bed. She panicked about the idea of him making a move in the night where she would be defenseless.

"Don't try anything funny!"

"You know I wouldn't."

"Do I?" Thus my ears decieve me? I guess I was imagining your little 'scandelous peek'."

"I didn't say that!" InuYasha argued. "Besides..." He mumbled. "It wasn't a scandelous peek."

Kagome turned on the lights to her room and rolled her eyes.

_He turned around. I told him_ not too. _But, he did! He shamed and embarassed me like that!_

Kagome had a queen sized bed, that was draped with pink bed spread and sky blue pillow sheets. She was now in a tank and bed shorts as InuYasha wore basketball shorts and a white tee. Kagome tied up her hair in a ponytail and InuYasha's hair was down. She set up the bed and then had the 5ft 7in. InuYasha pull the string on the fan. They then climbed into the bed in the darkness. There was an awkward silence and then it got super awkward in Kagome's opinion once InuYasha spoke up.

"It seems like we are a couple."

_Does it now? Because we kinda are soul mates._ Kagome wanted to say her thoughts out loud but instead, she said something completely different.

"Yeah...I guess it does seem that way. It seems InuYasha's curiousity took over because then he sat up, put his fist inthe pillow, over her shoulder and said:

"What if I overpower you? What will you do?" Kagome was so stunned that she couldn't answer. Then InuYasha continued with an unexpected twist in the subject. "Gotcha!"

After her blushing fest she pinched him on the arm with her sharp nails and yelled: "BAKA!" out of frustration. "GO TO FUCKING SLEEP, BAKA!"

Then she turned with her back towards him and soon fell asleep.

_Baka. Baka baka baka!_

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 2! Tommorow is 3/27, my B-day where I shall post a new chapter of Connected by fate and Kagome in wonderland. Irony as it is I also have a Birthday gift to you guys! I will post a one shot! Yay.**

**Also reviews are much appreciated.**

**Author's note~!**

**On the next chapter of Connected by Fate - **

**Kagome: Oh! It's my BFF, Sango!**

**InuYasha: I've heard that name before...Sango the youkai slaye- AHHHHH!**

**Sango: Come back hanyou! This is for Kagome, BAKA! *throws hiraikotsu***

**InuYasha: AHHH! BITCH, DON'T KILL ME!**

**Miroku: Sango dearest! Wait for me!**

**Author: Continue that on the next chapter, OK? Till' next time!**


	3. Ice cream with an extra scoop of Trouble

**Welcome to the third chapter of connected by fate! Note I do not own InuYasha, I only write my little pathetic fanfics. Also! Thank you for the reviews, much appreciated.**

**(*reads with really enthusiastic voice*) Now, please keep your hands, feet, and arms, inside the story, at all times. **

**If you are a - **

**. Kikyo lover**

**. InuKag hater**

**. My stories hater**

**. Person who barfs at fluffy moments**

**. Hater of sarcasm**

**Then, this story may not be for you. I apologize for not updating sooner, not only am I in summer mode, but my grades are like shit! Which means my mom snagged away my laptop! But, they're better now, so I continue my story!**

**Guess what? It's not the song and dance but, the usual disclaim! I don't own inuyasha and never will. If I did, Naraku would laugh at pudding, love kittens and eat waffles. But he does not, the real Naraku isn't the imaginary one in my head which means I have no ownership over the anime and manga.**

**Thanks to all those who had patience to put up with my shit. So here's to you.**

* * *

Kagome's Pov-

"Where the heck are we going Kagome?" Inuyasha whined.

"Oh well, you are my soul mate so you have to meet my best friend Sango." Kagome giggled while dragging him along.

Remembering this morning, she started to regret her decision. It happened about ten minutes before Inuyasha woke up. Thinking of a proper revenge for the bath and last night, Kagome decided to text her best friend Sango: the demon slayer, for some advice.

(**Kagome**, Sango)

**Hey Sango just wanted to ask for a favor, if that's alright with you.**

Who do we beat up this time? Is it those guys from down the street? They're always lookin' for trouble!

**Somewhat close. It has to do with guys, one guy actually. My soul mate.**

YOU GOT A SOUL MATE AND DIDN'T TELL ME?! SOMEBODY'S GONNA DIE! IS HE MESSING WITH YOU?! I'LL KILL HIM!

**Actually I don't think there's a killing that'll be needed. Just teach him a lesson. Can you do that?**

On it. Mission get senior psycho path is in play! Meet at the kiddie's park, nobody goes there anymore!

And like that, she was getting sweet revenge. Although, she was worried about how things would play out.

_ If Sango were to go overboard, then she might actually KILL him! _ Just then Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts.

"Here we are, like you said the kiddie park."

_Oh dear._

"You messed with the wrong person, because that person I speak of is my friend, my best friend." Said a dark voice.

_Oh my._

"So know you're gonna pay: WITH YOUR LIFE!"

_Oh no._

"KAGOME! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"Sango! I thought I said to not kill anyone!"

Despite Kagome's notion, Sango leapt down from a fort in the playground of the kiddie park in a black in pink suit with a very LARGE boomerang slung around her back with black leather.

Sango was a fairly beautiful person. She had coffee brown eyes and a creamy brown shade of long hair. Her hair was in a high pony tail that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Her flawless and delicate skin was light and a cream color; like Kagome's. She was taller than Kagome, she was 5ft, 2in. She was well-built, like Kagome, in fact the same size. She wore a black and cherry blossom pink suit; the demon slayer uniform. As beautiful as she was, she still scared the shit out of Inuyasha. If only looks could kill...

She quickly slung the boomerang from over her shoulder and through it at Inuyasha screaming her battle cry-

"Hiraikotsu!"

Like a dancing blade it somersaulted through the air towards Inuyasha. It was a quick moment as Inuyasha was about to be toast when he dodged it, making it miss his head just barely. The movements were so fast as he was a hanyou after all.

When Kagome was able to see them both clearly, she found InuYasha on the top of the slide while Sango stood her ground at the fort. The large boomerang (by the name of Hiraikotsu) swung back, 'dancing' as Kagome would put it, until Sango caught it with one raise of her arm. Sango then pulled her right arm back, Hiraikotsu and all, as she was about to unleash her undying rage in one mighty throw.

Just then, Kagome finally became unfrozen. "InuYasha! Careful!" InuYasha winked at her, grinning. "Don't worry Kagome, I play with tigers all the time!"

Sango practically growled at this. She lept from the fort, ready to face him; head on. He lept from the top of the slide to meet her.

_Oh no. They're gonna kill each other. _Kagome looked around for something. _Hopefully I'll find something to knock him out with!_

Then they heard a sad cry for help. Sango landed on another slide and turned her head towards the cry, her cold stare softening into a warm one. They all turned their heads to see a small girl crying over some dropped ice cream. The girl tried to wipe her eyes, as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out three pennies and started to sob even louder.

Then a handsome young man in a purple 'I 3 NY' shirt, designer jeans and converse stepped into view. He had short, raven black hair tied back in a small ponytail. His eyes were a mysterious dark blue yet they were warm (despite their cool color) and full of compassion.

"Whats wrong?" He asked softly.

"M-my ice cream!" She said through strong sobs while pointing at the strawberry mess cream.

"What happened?" The man asked curiously.

"I was buying ice cream for my sister and I but, then I heard a loud noise in the park and-and I got scared and accidentally dropped it!" She said between sobs. "She gave me all her money! And now all I have is this!" She showed him the three sorry looking pennies while letting the tears run down her cheeks. "It's not enough to buy a new one!" She wailed.

That 'scary loud noise' was Sango and InuYasha's fight. Sango didn't think it could possibly affect anyone else, none the less in a bad way. Now thinking about her actions, Sango felt guilty.

"Well what's your name?" The man continued.

"Yoko."

"Well Yoko, I'm Miroku. You sound like a sweet girl so, i'm willing to trade you those three pennies for three dollars."

"Really?!"

"Yes really. So you can buy ice cream for you and your sister." He held out the three dollars, as she gave him three pennies.

"Thanks Mr. Miroku!" The girl said wiping her eyes.

Sango looked down at her hand and the strange ticking noise coming from her wrist.

**0:05**

**0:04**

**0:03**

_Oh god. Sango thought._

**0:02**

_Wait-no._

**0:01**

_That means-!_

**0:00**

The man who had been introduced as Miroku looked up and looked around until his eyes came to rest at the beautiful Sango. He got up, dusting off his pants, and made way to Sango.

"Are you prehaps-" He started.

"I think so. My timer is also-"

Miroku then glomped Sango affectionatley rubbing his cheek against hers; like a cat. "I have been waiting for you all of my life. I wish we could have met sooner."

Sango blushed a violent red at the attention of her new mate. Then her eyes narrowed as she felt a soft stroke at her butt. With a hard core slap, Miroku was sent backing away with his tail between his legs.

"Don't get too carried away" she said fiercley.

"O-Ok." He said with a sly smile.

The misunderstanding soon came to a rest as they decided to go to a pizzeria for lunch. After having a long conversation, they got to know Miroku who was a not-so-anonymous lech. Later they visited an ice cream shop (ironic isn't it?) and then it happened:

"Hey, we should hang out more!" Kagome insisted.

"How about we all got on camping trips?" Miroku insisted. "Or hot spring vacations or hotels or-"

"How about the amusement park?" Sango notioned. "Next week?"

"Sounds good." InuYasha answered.

Then Kagome and InuYasha walked on back home when Kagome realized that they weren't held back by the string.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked.

"We are free of the binding string." Kagome pointed out.

"Guess we are." He confirmed.

"Does that mean we have accepted each other?"

InuYasha paused for a long time before answering. "Maybe."

"Maybe." Kagome repeated.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the 3rd chapter of connected by fate.**

**Next time-**

**Kagome: We're going to Disney!**

**Sango: Magic Kingdom to be exact.**

**Miroku: Yay!**

**InuYasha: What.**

**Than you to all of the people who read this, follow it, review to it, and have been patient with this story. Sorry that it took so long but I have a life, and shitty grades, fucked up luck, and terrible timing.**

**But thanks!**


End file.
